One Froakie Evening
by AGP1990
Summary: An LT/Pokémon crossover based on One Froggy Evening (though I have no plan to do Another Froggy Evening), where Ash finds a singing Froakie and goes through a vain effort to make him sing for the public.


Once upon a time, in a land known as Kalos, there lived a man named Satoshi. Once a great Trainer of Pokémon, he had since won every badge known to people like him, and grew up to be a construction worker. One day he found, inside an old building that was being demolished, a small steel box with several papers inside it, reading, in an old fashioned font:

"Know all ye present – that this building was dedicated on April 16th, 1892, and that these papers were put inside this box, for which we preserved this time capsule on that date inside the J.C. Wilber Building."

That was not all that was in the box, however, for soon his eyes met those of a small, yet well-preserved, Froakie, which climbed onto the lid of the box and, pulling out a top hat and cane, began to sing:

"Hello, my baby

Hello, my honey

Hello, my ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

Baby, my heart's on fire

If you refuse me

Honey, you'll lose me

Then you'll be left alone

Oh baby, telephone

And tell me I'm your own!"

For Satoshi, a singing Froakie was a golden opportunity. "With a singing Froakie," he thought, "I'll be a millionaire!" The next day he quit his job as a construction worker, hoping to get rich quick overnight.

At a local talent office, Satoshi told one agent about what he found. When he opened the lid, however, his Froakie, whom he had named Mitch, would neither dance nor sing. Satoshi was booted out. As he got outside he saw Mitch emerge and sing:

"Everybody do the Michigan Rag

Everybody likes the Michigan Rag

Every Mame and Jane and Ruth

From Weehawken to Duluth

Slide, ride, glide the Michigan

Stomp, romp, pomp the Michigan

Jump, clump, pump the Michigan Rag

That lovin' rag!"

Satoshi rushed back in to see the agent; but once they were both outside, Mitch stopped singing. Desperate to get Mitch to appeal to a good audience, Satoshi found an old and abandoned theatre across the street from his apartment. Mitch sang some old show tunes like "Swanee River" and "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" and a few modern songs like "Space Oddity" and "Layla" as Satoshi set aside some money to invest in his venture.

Final rehearsals were superb from Satoshi's view, but he still wanted Mitch to get the public's attention. As Mitch sang "The Michigan Rag" again, Satoshi attempted to grab an audience to support him, but he didn't get anybody until he put out a sign reading "FREE BEER!" and got the crowd he expected. It was time to get on with the show. Mitch sang a song called "Thank Heaven for Little Girls" as they all rushed in. Satoshi broke the rope to open the curtain, so he had to open it by going up. As it opened, Mitch reverted back to the normal, boring Froakie that the talent agent had seen. The audience booed at Satoshi and threw rotten produce in his face.

The failure of his venture left Satoshi homeless and penniless. Only Mitch kept him company. One winter evening, the two were in the park when Mitch, spying a flag with fifty stars and thirteen stripes alternating twixt red and white, sang:

"On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep,

Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,

What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner! O long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."

This attracted the attention of a policeman who heard the operatic vocals of "free" and asked Satoshi who was singing. Satoshi pointed at Mitch, who merely croaked as he did in another's presence. The policeman didn't believe this and Satoshi got ninety days. In prison, Mitch sang this song:

"Please lock me away

And don't allow the day

Here inside, where I hide with my loneliness

I don't care what they say

I won't stay in a world without love"

Upon his release Satoshi, hoping to get out of his misery, found the dedication of the Charles Martinet Building on the exact same spot where the J.C. Wilber Building had been. With the steel box in his hands, he placed Mitch back inside, hearing, as he left:

"I don't care what they say

I won't stay in a world without love"

In 2056, Shigeru, a worker at the ACME Disintegration Company, found the same box. When he opened the box, Mitch popped out, again singing:

"Hello, my baby

Hello, my honey

Hello, my ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

Baby, my heart's on fire

If you refuse me

Honey, you'll lose me

Then you'll be left alone

Oh baby, telephone

And tell me I'm your own!"

Shigeru had the same thoughts as Satoshi did, and I'll bet his success was just as bad. But that, my friends, is another story.


End file.
